toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Erclaim
Count Erclaim Description Count Erclaim is a Halloween type "mini boss" cog. Better known yet to his location on "Silly Street" in the back alley known as "The Haunted House" or "Count's Castle". In Operation: Break the Law, the toons are setting up to destroy LBHQ, but Count mistakes it for a playground and puts his castle inside the CJ statue. His appearance or form is a vampire type robot; he is indeed a v2.0 skelecog. Upon engaging battle he will mention his name and enter dialogue with you then quickly execute the conversation upon starting the battle. He is a one of a kind cog as no other cog shares this name, appearance, or gives out these rewards. Upon killing him and finishing the haunted house area you will earn a hefty amount of materials to purchase Halloween clothing. As it is heavily implied his name "Count Erclaim" is actually counterclaim which means a counter-response in a court to answer and persecute anyone in a court of law. What makes him very unique and different from all other cogs is he can do up to 118 with liquidate (Level 20 Count Erclaim in Skelecog form), easily making most toons go sad. Count Erclaim Attacks and Damge Note: The /V2 indicates the amount of damage the Cog will do in its Skelecog Form. Any number behind the / is the damage done in that form. V2.0 Cogs deal 50% more damage. Count's Castle The count's castle as said before is the battle place, or battle area to fight the count. His castle has a similar look to the Field Offices however this one has pink eyes, and fangs sticking out. The pink eyes and fangs mimic the look of vampires and of course Count Erclaim. Little is known about this building besides that it is the Count's Castle, located on Silly Street in the back ally way (Off the map). This place is hidden and disguised to look and blend in with cog buildings. The elevator doors are the same exact ones as the DA's office. The courtyard of this place is a widely squared opened area without any cogs. The alleyway to this area is considered off- map as the alleyway leads to off the map. The alleyway is a sort of C-shaped path like a mouth. It seems as if before you enter this place the count has been here for multiple years, even centuries before you arrive to defeat him. It is strangely seen that the lights only in this building flicker, off and on, during the first stage of battle; as cogs appear. It is heavily implied that during the first stage of battle the Count is doing something making these lights flicker or that the place is haunted. Counts Castle was located at Lawbot Headquarters inside the C.J statue for Corporate Clashes Halloween 2019 update. Rewards Rewards from defeating him can range from 10-20 pieces of multiple or specific materials. These materials can be used to purchase Halloween clothing from Elphabat Witch in the Dungeon, in Ye Olde ToonTowne. With Skelepire Keys being introduced in Operation: Break the Law, which can be obtained from doing a CJ or DA Offices after completing Rocky's task, you can now increase your rewards by going in with the said key. People strive for these rewards and use strategies to defeat Count Erclaim as he does 30-118 damage(Liquidate level 20 in skelecog form.) The following reward materials you can earn from defeating him can be or range from being a certain amount of broomsticks, rockets, treasure chests, pumpkins, screw bolts, lightning bolts, straw, mystical potions, tattered cloth, eat me cookies, bone, clown noses, creepy crawlies, eggs, and ST symbols. You can also gain a hefty amount of exp from doing these boss fights. As the boss fight location is technically not a building, this does not count towards building stars. Quotes "Do I hear a sound unclearly?" - (First asked when entering the battle area to fight.) "Echoing Far Behind me?" - (Before he turns around.) "Ah, tis' thee." - (When he notices the toon.) "One must have gall to stand in my abode." - (Confronts the toon about bravery.) "Though the circumstances forbode..." - (Count speaks incorrectly and confronts the toon about his power) "...the mention of my name!" - (About to say his name to tell the toon this won't be an easy fight.) "Count! Count Erclaim!" - (Says his name, executes the conversation and fights.) Trivia * His name is a pun based off of Counterclaims * Ranges from level 12 (at lowest) to level 20. * Made a return during the spring holiday events throwback of 2019, and in Operation: Break the Law. ** As of Operation: Break the Law, Count Erclaim has tiers *** These tiers are based on the toons' suits. * Mentioned after the holiday event in a blog post. * You may earn from 15-20 pieces of a specific material or different ones from successfully battling him. ** Operation: Break the Law added Skelepire keys to increase the number of rewards given. * As it is not mentioned however heavily implied; Elphabat has some history with the Count. * The creation of Count Erclaim is unknown or why or how he rules a castle is also unknown. * He speaks incorrectly when saying forbode instead of forbade to rhyme. * All of his sentences rhyme with one another as they are said after one another. * Unlike a cog that cycles his quotes, this cog repeats himself after fighting him again and again. * There are no such laff requirements for this fight as even 16 laffers can fight him. * Teams of four can only enter the Castle to fight Count Erclaim. * There was a small chance to fight Sads the Skelecog depending on the average for how many Cogs the group has destroyed in total. Category:Holiday Cogs Category:Holiday Mini Bosses Category:Mini Bosees Category:Mini Bosses